Photovoltaic (PV) devices are PV cells or PV modules or any device that converts photo-radiation into electrical current (note that a PV module is made of a plurality of PV cells). Generally, a thin film PV device includes two conductive electrodes sandwiching a series of semiconductor layers. The semiconductor layers provide a p-n junction at or near which the photo-conversion occurs. In thin film PV devices, the p-n junction is typically formed by an n-type window layer and a p-type absorber layer. During operation of a thin film PC device, photons pass through the layers of the PV device, including the window layer, and are absorbed by the absorber layer. The absorber layer produces photo-generated electron-hole pairs from the photons, the movement of which, promoted by a built-in electric field, produces electric current that can be output to other electrical devices through the two electrodes.
During the manufacture of PV devices, conditioning of PV devices can be used to improve the conversion efficiency of the PV device. An improved system and method of conditioning PV devices during and/or after manufacture to achieve desired performance characteristics and product specifications is needed.